Crest Toothpaste
by WhatATragicComedy
Summary: Jack watching Sam in the morning. Established relationship


S/J established. I actually wrote this with two other characters in mind. If you've read my one shot with Logan and Emma then you'll know who it was originally thought of for but seeing as how I don't think I'll ever finish that story and nobody but me knows enough about them to justify doing another one shot with them, I changed it to Sam and Jack.

Can't think of anything else to mention other than of course, I don't own anything related to Stargate and I suppose for this particular fic I should mention Tag and Crest too.

Anyway, on with the story.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The first groggy moments of wakefulness came over Jack. He tried his best to ignore them but there was so much damn light flooding into the room that just seemed to be yelling at him to wake up. While seriously contemplating using thick blankets as curtains, Jack reached in bed for Sam. To be sorely disappointed when she wasn't there. This caused him to actually open his eyes for the first time of the morning.

Listening for any signs of where she was in the house, Jack's ears registered water running. She wasn't in their bathroom. Probably didn't want to wake him up. It was too close for the sound to be coming from the kitchen so she must be in the guest bath.

Kicking off the covers in a feeble attempt of defiance against getting up, Jack threw on some boxers and headed down the hall. She had the radio on. Some cheesy 80's tune that he was sure she probably loved. Judging by the humming he could hear, it would seem his assumption was correct.

Finding the door open, Jack leaned on the door frame. The door was in such a position that someone standing in front of the mirror couldn't spot a person standing in the doorway unless they turned. As Sam was busy brushing her teeth, Jack took the moment to just watch her.

She was standing there, swaying her hips slightly to the beat, in nothing but a neon purple bra that Jack was positive would glow in the dark and white cotton panties that had some kind of design on them. Oh, and her ankle socks. The woman and her socks. They'd been together how long and Jack was pretty sure he could count the number of times he'd seen her walking around in bare feet on one hand.

Sam turned in his direction and Jack thought he'd been caught but her eyes were still focused on the mirror. She was eying her stomach with a furrowed brow. For the life of him, Jack could not see whatever flaw she was currently so horrified with. She arched her back slightly, still eying her stomach with disdain, but all Jack could think about was what was usually happening when she arched her back. On that note, Jack decided he wanted her back in bed as soon as possible.

Walking stealthily toward her, he wrapped his hands around her waist, feeling her jolt in surprise.

"Gah, Jack, you scared the cwap outta me." Her words coming out all muffly because of the toothbrush still present in her mouth.

He placed a kiss on her shoulder before she leaned forward to rinse her mouth out. This motion caused her bum to come into direct contact with the front of his boxers. Jack made no attempt at moving, choosing instead to lightly stroke her outer thighs.

Watching her in the mirror, Sam smirked slightly. Whether it was his not-so-very-subtle hint of what he wanted that put it there or not Jack didn't know, but it was hot all the same. After wiping her mouth on a towel, she turned to face him, leaning back on the counter and resting her arms on his shoulders. Still wearing that evil little smirk that he wanted to kiss right off her face.

Sam scanned her eyes over his body. It wasn't a look of longing, it screamed _'mine'_ and knowing that she thought that of him turned Jack on like she would not believe. Proving that point, his body 'rose' to the occasion. Pun intended.

Her smirk got just a hair wider and she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Mornin" There was a little too much amusement in her voice and that damned smirk was about to undo him. Going with his initial thoughts in regards to that, Jack kissed her. Hard at first, then slow and exploratory. He didn't pull back until he heard her moan lightly against his lips.

Now he was the one that was smirking. She still hadn't opened her eyes, lips red and a little swollen from the contact. When she did finally look at him, he smiled.

"Mmm. Minty."

Sam smiled back. "Wish I could say the same for you."

Even as they talked, Jack's fingers were playing with the top of her panties. Teasing them down a little at a time.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" She was toying with him but Jack was ahead of her this time.

Reaching inside her panties, he felt her warmth and throatily replied, "This."

She gasped, her eyes darkening as she arched against his hand. His mouth found the sensitive spot right below her ear and she shivered slightly under his touch, her hands clinging to his arm and the back of his neck.

Kissing and grazing his lips down her neck, he stopped to focus on her pulse point. She was getting closer to a climax and whispered his name in the air, unable to even finish the last syllable. He teased her, slowing down his movements to build her back up again.

Sam groaned loudly and pushed his hand away, grabbing his hips and pulling his erection firmly up against her. Her mouth attacked his with dire urgency. Sam slowed the kiss and before completely pulling away from him, licked his bottom lip with her tongue.

A low groan came from somewhere deep in his body and he reached for the back of her neck to bring her mouth back to his but she stopped him, that evil smirk back on her face. That smirk was definitely going to be the death of him.

"You. Brush your teeth." She slid off the counter that Jack didn't recall putting her on and ran her fingers lightly down his chest. Taking him fully in her hands, Jack had to momentarily close his eyes to try and gain some kind of control. Whispering in his ear in an insanely sexy throaty voice, she said, "Then we'll see about breakfast."

Letting go of her hold on him, she sauntered out of the bathroom back towards the bedroom. Jack stood there paralyzed until a bright neon purple bra landed right outside the bathroom door.

As Jack walked or okay, sprinted down the hall after brushing his teeth, he thought briefly that toothpaste companies should really look into something like this. They should have a commercial like Tag Body Spray but for toothpastes. Minty clean breath leading to sex for everyone. Jack chuckled at the thought, to have the laughter taken right from his lips as Sam pulled him back into the bedroom.

God, he loved Crest.


End file.
